


little red all dolled down

by naughtylittlekitten



Series: little red [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Consensual Nonconsent, Established Relationship, F/M, Ghost Sex, Lolita, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Sex, author is against child molestation, fantasy seduction of a child, lydia playing at being 12 but is actually 18, not really child molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylittlekitten/pseuds/naughtylittlekitten
Summary: This is Lydia stepping into the shoes of her younger self and giving that part of herself to Beetlejuice. The younger more innocent girl she was and letting him figuratively statutory force her to mate.It is important to note that she is still 18 and this is still consensual they are just age playing her as being younger. Also this is Lydia’s idea not Beetlejuice’s. i am putting it as a COMPANION PIECE of LITTLE RED instead of an additional chapter because of the level of severity and potential trigger. It is much darker than my usual those that want to keep it sweet should go back to my main story there will be more sweet chapters soon.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Series: little red [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759942
Kudos: 21





	little red all dolled down

fair warning this chapter is consensual non consent also called rape play with a Lolita ageplay “underage” twist. Meaning in the scene he seduces her but it statutory rape. Intended to be read after chapter 6 but can be read as a stand alone 

Im laying in bed Beej’s cool arms wrapped around me and all I can think of is how he wanted me even then. How he knew I was the one and how difficult it must have been for him to hold back, but he did for me. And i’m wondering what it would have been like if he hadn’t if he had taken me right there and then. 

Would things have been different, would the incident never happened, would i not have had to suffer those two long years without him. Realization hits me I want him to do it. I want him to have taken me back then, he’s right 12 year old were having babes with older men when he was alive and I wish I had been like them married at a young age and giving birth to his children. I wish he had showed me what he already knew was true, that he’s my true love and I was born for him. God I dont even know if ghosts can have children but if they can i know i want them with him. I want to feel his children kicking inside me...

And a darker realization i want him to statutory rape me. Let the blood of my past cleanse my unfaithfulness of the past. I surprise myself by running my hand down my body to the folds between my legs and I start to rub myself. I wonder what it would feel like to be so tightly wrapped around his shaft i was so much smaller back then. He would barely fit. 

I let out a soft moan but its enough to awaken him. “mmm what you thinking about Lyds” I blush and let out a heavy sigh “things i probably shouldn’t be” 

“like what love you can tell me not like anything would shock me anyways” slight currant of static electricity shock as the pun manifested. 

“i...i want you to have your way with me.” 

“ok anytime any place but its not like thats anything new whats all the blushing babes about its a cute look on ya but...” 

“I mean the younger me I want you to take me as a 12 year old. Like it would have been if you taken me when i first went to the neitherworld. If you hadn’t held back. I want you to rape me.” 

He visibly gets edgy but i can feel him grow hard against me under the blanket. “are you sure babes I dont want to break you.” 

I kiss him. “i know and thats why i trust you with this. Oh and Im pretty sure you have the power to make me physically her but keep my adult mind yes? If you can then do it shapeshift me, I want that to. i want to feel my 12 year old pussy clench around your dick.” 

He moans “oh babes your going to be so tight.” 

“i want to be completely at your mercy and this time i dont want you to show me any. But i will still be your 18 year old mate on the inside so it won’t really be rape it will just be..roleplaying. And sort of a do over for both of us.” 

“really babes you dont have to i already forgive ya. Do You think ya mean so little to me that I could ever stay mad at ya babes.” 

“no i want this. I think this will bring us even closer together that I will yours on a whole nother level. I know you forgive me but i’m having a hard time forgiving myself and this will help me work past that. And not only that i want to know what it feels like to be one of those young brides from long ago to be so completely and throughly yours.” 

He sucks in an unnecessary breath. “ok babes if ya sure.” He gets up waves his hand and my body starts to shrink and my chest goes flater. “i’m going to go to the neitherworld and when your ready i want you to summon me like you used to do and i’ll come and take you to my world and bad things are gonna happen to ya babes.” He loving strokes my hair and then disappears. 

I sit down on my bed and catch my breath before I begin “though i know i should be weary still i venture someplace scary ghostly haunting i turn loose ‘on my pussy’ beetlejuice beetlejuice beetlejuice.” 

Beetlejuice shows up and takes me to the roadhouse. (everyone else knows this is just them playing and that their matted so no one within earshot is going to worry about this) They sit down and watch a spooky movie and a little while later Beetlejuice places his hand on my knee and slowly slides his hand up “we have been friends for about a month now Lyds and I have to tell you something. You were born to be my very special little countess. And I think its about time you know what you do to me.” 

“Beej what are you taking about?” 

“Im talking about when a girl and boy are the best of friends the boy becomes her daddy and gives her a very special package.” He takes my hand and places It on his pants.

“what what is this da daddy?” 

“its my package. Daddy’s going to take it out and put it in your vagina.” He kisses me sloppy and grabs my hair and pulls me into the bedroom. “your mine babes and I’m going turn you into a woman.” He pushes me down into his coffin and lifts my skirt and pulls off my panties. He takes off his tie and ties my hands behind my back. “Dont you worry your pretty little head this is all very natural this is what is meant ta happen.” 

“Beej im scared.” He leans in closer tilting my head Smelling my (supposed) fear washing over me “i know it smells so good. Make my poltergeist wana...I cant hold back any more Im going to rape you and make you mine.” He sucks on my neck He licks my neck “tell me you love me I know you do. Tell me you wanna make daddy happy babes. Tell me you want me to be the king to your queen.” 

“i..i love you da daddy i want to make you happy daddy. I want you to be my king.” He bites down on me hard drawing blood. “mmm thats my good girl.” 

He takes off his pants “your so big daddy are you sure you will fit.” He pauses i look so young he knows i’m really not but its just i remind him so much of her like this. Giving me an out he says quoting of my favorite childhood stories “Im feeling very protective of you. I can read anyone else’s mind apart from yours. I need to know what your thinking babes. You act like im your hero but what if i’m not the hero of the story? What if I’m the bad guy?” 

“your not the bad guy your my best friend and I want to be with you in every way i can be.” He kisses me first on my lips and then my lower lips. “such a good little girl for daddy. your so small its gonna hurt a lot i wont lie not to you babes. But daddy’s going to take good care of ya.” 

He slips one finger into me and then another prepping me. “ok babes time to lose your innocence and become a woman.” He lines himself up and thrusts into me. When he does things he does them over the top, apparently he reattached my hymn to. 

I scream it hurts it hurts alot worse than when he took me the first time probably due to my size. Blood pours down my legs. The submissive in me loves the pain though. Loves that i’m giving him this. and Loves that i’m bleeding for him. Speaking a little too old for my supposed age i say “mmm yes Beej fuck me, fuck your little girl make me a woman.” I’m clawing at the sheets. He’s slow at first giving me time to adjust before picking up pace. 

I wrap my legs around his waist encouraging him to fuck me deeper harder. “do it do it mmm feels so good so...” I kiss him. Soon he is coming within me. He holds still for a moment savoring the feeling of his cum soaking into my little girl pussy before pulling out. 

He waves his hand again and im back to being physically 18. He holds me and gently strokes my hair. “are ya ok babes?” I smile for a gross, cocky, sadistic ghoul like him, he's awfully sweet when all is said and done, and now he’s acting like he'd just taken my virginity on a bed of rose petals.”Yeah im ok," I sigh. Despite the burning pain radiating from my tender pussy, I feel satisfied down to my bones as usual. I give him a sly smile, “You know you're the only one I cum for."


End file.
